Content providers send songs and other content to broadcasters and others in any of a number of formats. While numbering systems used by particular content providers may be internally consistent, broadcasters receiving content from providers using different numbering schemes are left with the sometimes difficult task of coordinating the different numbering systems to allow efficient management of their own businesses. Known arrangements and processes are less than perfect for dealing with the many issues arising from inconsistent and possibly incompatible numbering schemes.